Les fantômes de noël
by Aly03
Summary: Derek reçoit l'aide de trois fantômes pour peut-être revoir ses choix de vie.


Un petit one-shot sur le thème de noël avec le mois de décembre qui arrive à grand pas.

* * *

 **# Les fantômes de noël**

Derek était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond depuis plus de deux heures. Il attendait que sa sœur, Cora, revienne avec les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Ça faisait trois ans qu'il parcourrait les continents à la recherche de Kate Argent avec sa sœur. Trois ans où il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de l'attraper. Il se passa une main sur son visage, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne rien faire. Pourtant, il était là, attendant impatiemment dans la miteuse chambre de motel que Cora avait trouvé. Il sentait la fatigue prendre possession de son corps mais il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. C'est alors que des coups portés à la porte de la chambre retentir. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte en s'attendant à voir sa petite sœur mais ce n'était pas elle. Devant lui se trouvait un vieil homme qui s'appuyait sur sa canne.

\- Bonsoir Derek, _le salua ce dernier en pénétrant dans la chambre_

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda le jeune loup en fermant la porte_

\- Un vieil ami, _répondit celui-là en prenant place sur la seule chaise de la pièce_ , dit moi, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Je … _commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir,_ le 20 ou 21 décembre mais je ne comprends pas le rapport

\- Nous sommes le 24 décembre enfin le 25 maintenant, _se corrigea-t-il en voyant qu'il était minuit passé,_ nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors il vaudrait mieux nous mettre en route, _indiqua-t-il en se levant avec quelques difficultés._

\- Je ne vais nulle part avec vous, _grogna Derek avec un regard noir_

\- Je ne te demande pas ton autorisation, _précisa le nouveau venu en tapant deux fois sur le sol avec sa canne_

Derek n'eut pas le temps de faire quelconque mouvements que la chambre du motel disparue sous ses yeux, il se retrouva alors dans son loft qu'il avait abandonné à Beacon Hills, trois ans auparavant. Il regardait au tour de lui, rien ne paraissait avoir changé depuis son absence. Son regard se posa sur une personne qui était assise sur un des fauteuils du salon. L'homme devait être aussi vieux que celui qui était à ses côtés. Il lissait tranquillement le journal, des lunettes posées sur son nez. Derek s'approcha de lui, il lui paraissait étrangement familier, c'est alors qu'il vit sa chevalière au même endroit où il l'avait en ce moment même.

\- C'est impossible, _murmura-t-il en regardant le vieil homme qui l'accompagnait_ , cet homme c'est moi ? _demanda-t-il incrédule_

\- En effet c'est toi, _répondit l'inconnu_ , avec soixante ans de plus !

Derek allait pour parler lorsque la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui ressemblait aussi étonnant qu'il n'y paraisse à Lydia. Cette dernière s'approcha du plus vieux des Derek et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Mam's m'envoie avec plein de petit plat pour toutes la semaine, _l'informa la jeune femme._

\- Tu diras à ta grand-mère Aly que je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! _grogna le loup_

\- Oui évidemment, _répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle récupérait les bocaux de la semaine précédente_ , prépare-toi, on va partir dans quelques minutes !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne viendrais pas, _grogna une fois de plus le vieux loup_

\- C'est noël Derek, il est hors de question que tu le passe tout seul dans ce loft _, tonna Aly en posant ses mains sur ses hanches_ , ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère _, ajouta-t-elle alors que ses yeux brillèrent d'un jaune or._

Derek regardait la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux avec le cœur serré. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé pour son futur cependant il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il finirait seul.

\- Je ne comprends pas, _murmura le loup en regardant l'inconnu qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés_ , où est Cora ? Où est la meute si je suis revenu à Beacon Hills ?

\- Lydia est la seule personne qui te reste avec sa fille et sa petite-fille Aly, _l'informa-t-il peiné de devoir lui apprendre cela_ , ta vendetta pour Kate va encore durer quelques années et malheureusement, malgré le succès de ta mission, ta sœur n'y survivra pas. En ce qui concerne la meute, Lydia est la seule à être rester à Beacon Hills, Scott et Malia sont partis en Floride, Liam et Hayden en Californie avec Mason et Corry que tu ne connais pas.

\- Et Stiles ? _s'enquit de demander Derek_

\- Il est parti à Londres, _sourit le vieil homme_ , me rejoindre pour jouer les détectives pendant de longues années avant de mourir en héro

\- Isaac ? _demanda Derek en sachant que seul ce dernier était parti à Londres après le décès d'Alison_

\- En effet, très cher ami, _sourit ce dernier_ , alors comment tu trouves ton futur ?

\- Triste, _avoua-t-il en se passant une main sur son visage_

Soudain le loft disparu et Derek se retrouva dans la chambre du motel, Isaac avait disparu. Alors qu'il réfléchissait s'il n'avait pas rêvé, une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

\- Laura, _murmura-t-il le couple souffle par l'apparition de sa défunte sœur_

\- Bonsoir Derek, _dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras_ , tu m'as tellement manqué !

Alors que Derek savoura les bras de sa sœur, la chambre disparue une nouvelle fois sur ses yeux alors qu'il se retrouva prêt de l'église, le soir de son départ. Il était debout devant ses amis qui le regardait tristement après avoir appris qu'il ne rentrerait pas avec eux.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? _demanda Derek en regardant sa sœur_

\- Parce que c'est ce soir là où tu as fait face à tes sentiments pour la première fois ! _répondit énigmatiquement cette dernière_

\- Je ne peux pas changer le passé, _s'énerva Derek en prenant place sur un rocher non loin de Laura_

\- Certes, mais tu peux encore changer le futur qu'Isaac t'as montré, _avoua-t-elle avec un sourire réconfortant_ , du moins tu peux essayer !

Derek se réveilla en sursaut sur son lit alors que sa sœur Cora passa la porte de la salle de bain. Elle le regarda un instant avant de rire devant la tête qu'il faisait. Le loup se passa la main sur son visage, le soleil illuminait la chambre de ses rayons ce qui indiqua à Derek que s'était le matin.

\- Tu es rentrée quand ? _demanda-t-il complètement perdu_

\- Vers minuit mais tu dormais déjà, _lui indiqua-t-elle_ , es-tu certain que ça va ? on dirait que tu as vu des fantômes ?

C'était aussi son avis, il avait vraiment eu l'impression que son rêve n'en était pas vraiment un. Il regarda alors Cora qui était déjà prêt à partir. Il soupira, il venait de réalisé que poursuivre Kate à travers le monde n'était qu'un moyen d'échapper à ses sentiments, de ne pas y faire face. Rêve ou non, cela lui avait fait comprendre que ce qui compte le plus c'est la famille, celle qui est encore là, vivante et aimante. Non pas une vendetta pour venger la mort de ses proches perdu il y a bien longtemps et qui ne reviendront pas.

\- D'après les informations que j'ai réussis à avoir, Kate se dirige vers le sud, _l'informa Cora en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac_

\- Nous ne suivrons pas cette information, _la surpris Derek en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle,_ je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Kate ? _s'enquit de demander Cora_

\- Elle nous a déjà pris assez, _se confia son frère_ , il est temps qu'on se concentre sur nous.

\- Je trouve que c'est une parfaite idée ! _sourit-elle en sautant dans les bras de Derek_

C'est ainsi qu'ils entamèrent un long voyage pour rejoindre la Californie et plus précisément la ville de Beacon Hills. Lors des derniers kilomètres, Cora était au volant alors Derek appréhendait les retrouvailles, si retrouvailles il y avait. Une heure plus tard, Cora se gara devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le loft de ce dernier. Malgré cela, ils pouvaient sentir en montant les escaliers que la meute était présente ce soir-là. Il se rappelait avoir autorisé Scott à l'utilisé pour les réunions avec la meute. Cora arriva la première et se fut donc elle qui entra sans prévenir dans le loft faisant sursauté tout le monde.

\- Cora ! _s'exclama Lydia en regardant cette dernière surprise_ , mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On a abandonné les recherches de Kate, _raconta la jeune Hale_ , on avait envie de revenir à la maison !

\- On ? _demanda Stiles alors que tous les loups pouvaient entendre son cœur loupé des battements_

Sans le vouloir, c'est à ce moment que Derek passa à son tour le seuil de la porte du loft. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Son regard parcourra la meute qui était réuni et reconnu des visages familiers mais d'autres lui étaient complètement étranger. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de Stiles qui était contre toute attente différent de celui qu'il s'attendait à voir. Lui qui était si lumineux et étincellent était aujourd'hui triste et terne. Il fut interrompu par Scott qui les invita à s'asseoir parmi eux avant de leur présenté sa meute.

\- Donc Stiles et Lydia que vous connaissez tous les deux ensuite voici Kira, Malia, Liam, Hayden, Parish, Mason et Corry _présenta-t-il alors que Cora connaissait moins de personnes que Derek._

\- On a beaucoup entendu parler de vous, _les informa Mason_

\- Et tu es ? _demanda Cora_

\- Humain, _précisa Scott comprenant le sous-entendu de la question_ , Corry est un caméléon, Malia un coyote et Parish est un chien des enfers, il protège le surnaturel quant à Hayden c'est un loup depuis quelques années maintenant

\- La meute c'est vraiment agrandi, _souligna Derek en paraissant fier de l'Alpha_

\- Vous comptez rester combien de temps ? d _emanda Lydia qui tenait la main de Stiles ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Derek_

\- On n'a pas l'intention de repartir, _répondit Derek sans quitter Stiles des yeux_

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ça ! _s'exclama Scott avec un sourire sincère_

Stiles se retourna vers Lydia et celle-ci se leva immédiatement en s'excusant mais elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait manger avec sa mère et que Stiles était invité. Évidemment, elle savait parfaitement que Cora et Derek savaient qu'elle mentait, son cœur la trahissait, cependant ils ne relevèrent pas ce qui lui permis de sortir de loft accompagné de Stiles. Derek se referma sur lui-même alors que sa sœur faisait la conversation au reste de la meute. Elle racontait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les trois années jusqu'à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt. Ensuite se fut Scott qui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient manqué depuis le départ de Derek, et il s'en était passé des choses. Une fois les retrouvailles finies, la meute quitta le loft pour laisser les deux frères et sœurs s'installer comme il se doit. Quelques heures après, Derek avait beau être allongé dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il repensait à son rêve. A tout ce qu'il avait vécu à Beacon Hills et le comportement étrange de Stiles à son retour. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui sauterait dans les bras mais il pensait sincèrement que ce dernier serait ravi. Malgré les trois années loin d'eux ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme. A force de cogité, le loup se leva et après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt et sa veste en cuir, il sorti discrètement du loft. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, alors il marcha dans la ville qui était restée la même. Et plus inconsciemment que part coïncidence il se retrouva devant la maison du shérif. Sans se poser mil et une question, il sauta sur le toit pour se glisser par la fenêtre qui était déjà ouvert en plein mois de décembre.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir, _ironisa Stiles allongé sur son lit_

Derek referma la fenêtre derrière lui sachant que personne n'était à la maison à part eux deux. Il regarda la chambre, les posters de comics avaient disparu du mur pour laisser place à des photos de sa famille et de ses amis, le lit d'une place avait été remplacer par un lit de deux places et surtout elle était rangée. Il s'approcha pour s'asseoir aux cotés de Stiles mais se ravisa pour prendre place sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Alors ce repas avec la mère à Lydia ? _demanda Derek pour entamer la conversation_

\- On sait très bien tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas eu de repas, _révéla froidement Stiles qui n'avait toujours pas bougé_ , pourquoi es-tu revenu Derek ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon retour te met dans un tel état ? _grogna Derek en croisant les bras perplexes_

\- Tu disparais de nos vies pendant trois ans, sans aucun message, sans aucun appel puis tu reviens comme un cheveu sur la soupe et il faudrait en être ravi ? _s'énerva Stiles en s'asseyant sur son lit_ , on a appris à vivre sans toi Derek _murmura-t-il avant de souffler lasse de la tournure de la conversation_

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi important pour qu'on apprenne à vivre sans moi, _releva celui-ci en se levant pour s'installer aux cotés de l'humain_

\- Je … _bafouilla l'hyperactif_ , ce que je voulais dire par là c'est que tu nous as abandonner alors il a bien fallu qu'on apprenne à se débrouiller sans toi pour nous aider.

\- Tu sais, je n'avais pas compris que je comptais autant pour la meute, _se confia le grand brun,_ il m'a fallu un rêve étrange et trois longues années pour m'avouer que vous comptiez pour moi, _ria-t-il nerveusement_ , enfin bien plus que ce que je voulais bien croire avant de partir.

Stiles ne disait rien, lui qui pouvait parler à longueur de journée se retrouva silencieux. Derek fronça les sourcils, si aucun des deux ne parlait franchement ça pourrait durée des heures.

\- C'est vraiment la meute qui s'est senti abandonner et qui a dû apprendre à vivre sans moi ou c'est seulement toi ? _osa demander Derek en tournant la tête vers Stiles qui fixait le tapis de sa chambre_

\- A quoi tu joues Derek ? _souffla Stiles en essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur_

\- Je ne joue à rien Stiles, _lui répondit-il sincèrement_ , et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas répondre

\- Derek je … _commença Stiles sans être capable de la terminer_

\- Hey tu n'as pas à parler si tu ne le veux pas, _le rassura le loup en se rapprochant de la fenêtre_ , pour une fois que c'est moi qui parle et toi qui reste sans mot, _plaisanta faiblement Derek,_ je ne joue pas Stiles, je suis revenu parce que je me suis rendu compte que partir à la recherche de Kate était seulement un moyen de fuir mes sentiments, _avoua-t-il alors qu'il passait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre,_ les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, _murmura-t-il en sautant du toit_

Derek se sentait libre maintenant qu'il lui avait avouer et prêt à renter au loft. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir révélé la vérité. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la maison, il entendit son prénom s'élevé faiblement dans celle-ci. Tellement faiblement qu'il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Il reprit son chemin vers chez lui lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand vacarme. Il s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner en entendant Stiles crier son prénom.

\- C'est seulement moi, _avoua-t-il à bout de souffle_ , ton départ m'a anéanti Derek !

Derek se retourna et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ou même que Stiles ne puisse réagir, ils se retrouvèrent dans un baiser, doux, timide mais remplit de sentiments.

OOO **Soixante ans plus tard** OOO

24 décembre. L'humeur était à la fête. Derek était assis dans le salon de Lydia et regardait toute sa petite famille profité de ce soir de noël. Chaque année depuis 60 ans s'était la même chose et pourtant il ne regrettait rien. La fille et Aly, la petite-fille de Lydia les avaient comme toujours gâtés avec un repas succulent. Alors qu'il était debout, appuyer contre l'encadrement du salon, il regardait chacun de ses amis.

 **Il y avait Scott** …

Scott avait fini avec Julia, une louve égarée qui avec sa sœur ont trouvés refuge dans la meute de l'alpha. Ils ont eu deux enfants, quatre petits-enfants et trois arrières petits-enfants.

 **Liam** …

Liam lui avait trouvé l'amour avec Cathy, la sœur de Julia, ils ont eu trois enfants et deux petits-enfants.

 **Hayden & Cora …**

Après la séparation avec Liam, elle se rapprocha de Cora avec qui elle se maria et elles eurent trois enfants et quatre petits-enfants.

 **Isaac & Malia …**

Isaac ressemblait étrangement à celui dont il avait rêvé des décennies en arrière, il s'était marié Malia. Leur relation avait étonné bien des gens mais finalement ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble se comprenant comme personne n'avait réussis. Ils ont fini par avoir trois enfants, sept petits-enfants et 4 arrières petits-enfants.

 **Mason …**

Veuf depuis maintenant 5 ans de Max, il profite de ses deux fils adoptifs, de ses trois petits-enfants et de son arrière-petite-fille.

 **Lydia et Parish …**

Ils se sont cherchés durant de nombreuses années avant de finir par accepter leurs sentiments. Ils ont fini par avoir quatre enfants, trois petits-enfants dont Aly en hommage aux histoires d'Alison Argent et cinq arrière-petits-enfants.

Quant aux absents, il ne savait pas trop, Kira avait décidé de partir après une rechute en concernant la maîtrise de son renard et ils ne l'avaient jamais revue. Corry lui était mort il y a bien des années en emportant définitivement Théo avec lui.

\- A quoi tu penses ? _demanda une voix à ses côtés_

Il sourit, c'était l'homme de sa vie, Stiles. Après toutes ces années, après des hauts et des bas ils étaient toujours ensemble, amoureux et heureux. Ils avaient adopté tout comme Mason, quatre enfants qui leur avaient donnés cinq petits-enfants et six arrière-petits-enfants. De quoi être une famille comblée. _**Il ne savait toujours pas après tant d'années si son rêve était réellement un rêve ou pas**_. Mais en tout cas, il était ravi d'avoir pris la décision de revenir à Beacon Hills. Il posa les yeux sur son mari qui tendrement l'embrassa.

FIN

* * *

Alors ce nouveau OS vous l'avez trouver comment ?

Avis négatifs comme positifs accepter, il faut juste y mettre les formes.

Je vais surement changer de couple dans la suite des OS mais pour l'instant j'ai ma petite phase Stiles et Derek. J'ai commencé à lire des fictions sur eux et j'ai commencé à devenir dingue de ce couple qui aurait pu être si parfait ! Mais que l'on soit d'accord, Stiles et Lydia est le couple que j'attends impatiemment depuis 6 longues saisons et je ne l'échangerais pour rien ! C'est juste que la relation entre le loup et l'humain donne tellement de possibilités.

Si vous avez des envies de OS n'hésiter pas

 **XOXO, Aly.**


End file.
